fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia
Olivia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Although she has never seen one in real life, Olivia feels a deep connection to the Party Subs of Munchmore. She even refers to them as her “Spirit Snackimal”. This is probably because Olivia loves to party, so much so that she hosts around six a year. Olivia spends months coordinating each party down to the finest detail. The music, food, decorations, and games of her parties are perfectly orchestrated. Olivia is currently pursuing her degree at Cavatelli Community College in hopes of one day becoming a professional party planner. Appearance Olivia has short black hair, pale skin, and flat oval-shaped eyes. She wears a red headband with two Pimento Olives sticking out of the top like eyeballs. She wears a black top under a green furry sweater with a tiny orange button. She wears a bunch of colorful, plastic bracelets on her wrists. She also wears maroon and black tiger patterned pants, held by a long Party Subs belt, and a pair of orange and white shoes with black laces and soles. Clean-Up Her skin is tanner and her shoes now have white accents. Styles Style B She wears a violet headband with orange stems with a pair of fake Party Sub eyes sticking out of the top, a violet shirt underneath a maroon and black tiger-patterned cropped sweater and vivid furry green bottoms. Style H (Mardi Gras) She wears black and yellow striped pants and purple and black shoes with black soles and green lines, a purple and green diamond belt, purple and yellow beads, and a green, purple, and yellow Mardi Gras mask. Style H (Halloween) She has slightly longer, olive green hear with snakes on it, and gray eye shadow She wears a black dress with holes for her armpits, gold arm braces with red balls around it, a golden necklace with a red jewel, purple pants under a torn olive green skirt held by a red beaded belt with a golden Party Sub buckle, and red shoes with gold lining and black soles and socks. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Tomatoes *4 Onion slices *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Summer Luau) *Al-Dente Shells *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Tomatoes *4 Glazed Ham *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mint *2 Hazelnut Swizzles *2 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Full Moon Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Chocolate Icing **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Wings *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Olives (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Easter) *Pretzel Bread with Sirecz Cheese *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Marshmallows Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Asteroids **2 Astronaut Ice Creams Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Chocolate Coins Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Drizzle (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Hyper Green Syrup (All Over) *8 Astronaut Ice Cream (Outer Ring) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Tomatoes *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Olives *Tomatoes *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Tofu *Saba *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Tofu **Narutomaki *Saba *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *3 Mint Creameo Cookies *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *8 Pimento Olives (right) *4 Tomato slices (bottom) *8 Black Olive slices (left) *4 Onion slices (top) *Medium Bake *8 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *8 Pimento Olives (right) *4 Schnitzels (bottom) *8 Black Olive slices (left) *4 Onions (top) *Medium Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Wild Onion Sauce *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Comet Con) *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pulsar Pesto *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Pluto Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Wild Onion Sauce *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Grōōvstock) * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Karmic Korma Sauce * Mustard * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Medium Artisanal Truffle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Chocolate Mousse * Shaved Chocolate * Blueberry Swizzle, Chocolate Mint, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Christmas) * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Frostcaps ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Chocolate Mousse * Shaved Chocolate * Holiday Yum n' Ms * Blueberry Swizzle, Chocolate Mint, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) * 6 Parmesan Chicken Wings (Right) * 2 Celeries (Left) * 4 French Fries (All) * Ranch Dip Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) * 6 Muffuletta Chicken Wings (Right) * 2 Celeries (Left) * 4 French Fries (All) * Creole Crab Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Caramel Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo Bits Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Purple Burple Drizzle * Chocolate King Cake Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Caramel Drizzle ** Fleur de Lis Sprinkles * Regular Round Donut with Praline Sauce ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo Bits Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Pretzel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese * Light Grill * Sliced Ham * Tomato * Olives * Ranch * Fries ** Sweet Potato Fries ** Ranch ** Chives Holiday (Easter) * Pretzel Bread with Sirecz Cheese * Light Grill * Sliced Ham * Tomato * Olives * Ranch * Fries ** Sweet Potato Fries ** Ranch ** Shredded Carrots Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chocolate Drizzle (All Over) * 8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) * 8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Scream Cream (Outer Ring) * 8 Skull Cookies (Outer Ring) * 8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 4 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 52 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Tomatoes. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Brownie Batter. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Olives. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Asteroids. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Astronaut Ice Cream. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Tofu. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Pimento Olives. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Pluto Puffs. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, She is unlocked with Mardi Gras and Muffuletta Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mardi Gras and King Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Skull Cookies. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She lost to Trishna in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Wally in the Peach Division. Trivia *Based on her name and her love of the Party Subs, her clothing contains olive and Party Sub design elements. *She is the only Papa's Pastaria debutant who competed in Papa's Next Chefs 2016. *Excluding Hope, she is the last Pastaria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Olivia Summer.png|Olivia's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Olivia regular.png|Olivia's Pastaria regular order Olivia FTG.png|Olivia's Freezeria To Go! order Olivia Halloween.png|Olivia's Donuteria order during Halloween Olivia Donuteira.png|Olivia's Donuteria regular order Olivia win.png|Olivia's Wingeria HD order Olivia PTG.png|Olivia's Pizzeria To Go! order Olivia's Cheeseria Order during Easter.png|Olivia's Cheeseria order during Easter Olivia's Cheeseria Order.png|Olivia's Cheeseria regular order Olivia Comet.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con oliviacupakeria.jpg|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Olivia St.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Olivia CHD.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria HD regular order Olivia Comet Con.png|Olivia's Bakeria order during Comet Con Olivia Bakeria.png|Olivia's Bakeria regular order oliviatmhh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween oliviatmh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Taco Mia To Go! Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Pancakeria HD regular order Olivia’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Olivia's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Olivia Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Olivia's Pizzeria HD regular order Olivia’s Holiday Hot Doggeria order.jpeg|Olivia's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con. Olivia-Hot Doggeria HD Regular .JPG|Olivia's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Olivia (Regular).jpg|Olivia's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.28.19 PM.png|Olivia's Scooperia/HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 1.28.18 PM.png|Olivia's Scooperia/HD regular order 44EC478C-2CC7-4020-A91A-9CB91A53A41B.jpeg|Olivia's Pancakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day E918BA6A-69C8-4861-9030-4FD81ECABCE5.jpeg|Olivia's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 7E4D2E09-649F-4F6C-BFAB-4F23A9E282F2.jpeg|Olivia’s Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. 1523ED0E-994D-41EE-8F8F-A08742F4ACB5.jpeg|Olivia’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Olivia’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Olivia's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. Olivia’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Olivia's Donuteria To Go! regular order. A7896557-637B-4C00-BBEF-BAFE73E00EEA.jpeg|Olivia’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Easter 1ED3D989-6210-46F6-9211-B2DA5D8149A9.jpeg|Olivia’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 1F30CEB7-3283-4DEB-8346-DB2A6EEEC20B.jpeg|Olivia's Bakeria To Go! order during Halloween E3143A61-0390-4637-8EF2-39CE6A870D84.jpeg|Olivia's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.27 PM.png|Olivia ordering her pasta Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.19 PM.png|Olivia in line Olivia, new customer.png Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png Perfect Pasta for Olivia.png Perfectolivia.png Olivia happy.png|Olivia is happy on Halloween! Olivia 1 HD.jpg Julep Bronze 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.31.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.32.40.png|Olivia is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Olivia is not happy with Shannon's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.24.17.png|Olivia ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.26.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 18.59.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.21.18.png Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png|Olivia is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png|Olivia plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.44.38.png|Olivia has a chocolate lolly Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png|Olivia is happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png|Olivia is not happy with her Jubilee donuts Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Olivia is not happy with Hacky Zak's donuts Newyears2015.jpg R15.jpg Newbies.jpg|Olivia, the last in line for cupcakes BestSandwich.PNG Screenshot (25).png|Perfect sandwich to celebrate Easter for Olivia! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwiches for Yui and Olivia! TeaParty.png|Olivia gets her tea with Hacky Zak's order IMG 0706.JPG IMG 0707.JPG|Perfect for Olivia and 30 orders Pphdolivia.png|PPHD! Olivia Approved! IMG_1137.JPG Olivia Style B.jpg|Style B 548749D6-6221-433C-8361-686D20EDBD1F.png IMG_0651.PNG IMG_1611.PNG Screen Shot 2018-10-25 at 10.51.57 AM.png|Olivia's got Mojo from Mojito! IMG_0771.PNG Olivia Nervous.png IMG_1086.PNG 36D84B0B-40AC-49CF-9566-A715003C6BEA.png FaxcH60.png|Olivia's Style H. C0F1C57B-D20D-42E1-ACD0-7A74211336D3.png IMG 1253.PNG 49A8F722-C62F-4E6C-98B3-B8283ED58425.png 3D5BF4FB-4182-43AE-B806-AABEE96DA335.png Olivia Style H.jpg|Olivia Style H (Mardi Gras) IMG_1573.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-15_011156.jpg IMG_1857.PNG oliviaprof.jpg Olivia Perfect Cupcake.png Olivia and Robby.png IMG_2268.PNG Olivia and Cameo.png AED785C5-32C4-4291-A838-49A466BA151D.jpeg|“Sorry because i didn’t call you at party,but you have fun at hotdogs” 3F6FB311-AE1A-4C6B-B46B-53B0C5A164B5.jpeg 579B4378-6694-4F62-BEA7-2CFEC942A0EE.jpeg E29FF7C0-844F-41F0-BA0E-5131EC774CD5.jpeg Olivia Finger Point.png|Olivia is not pleased in Scooperia. Olivia and Steven.png Skyler and Olivia.png File:Olivia_Style_H_BTG.jpg C05AD174-D58B-4CD7-8D8E-D6519DA64BA5.jpeg Olivia Style H (Halloween).PNG 9BFFA408-4E03-490F-BB9A-69E70B1C3539.png Fan Art Olivia.PNG inhjhknlj,..jpg|Olivia Chibi olivia in fan art up.jpg Olivia Summer Luau.jpg|Thumbnail by 99CrashBandicoot Fight.png OliviaSubs.jpg|By Yurika Sei pixel olivia.png|By LavenderSunset OliviaDiastri.jpg|By DiastriVelvet livia.PNG|Olivia in RPG Heroine Creator OliviaByOF.png|By OcFanatic Episode Olivia.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight File:OliviaB.png|Style B by Ianiant Roy, Olivia, Julep, and Deano by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Olivia_by_DiastriVelvet.jpg|By DiastriVelvet Olivia_by_Manniie.jpg|By Manniie Olivia_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Olivia.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Olivia no:Olivia pl:Olivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:O Characters